


Champagne for Two?

by ShinSeul



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: Could be from the reader's POV, Could be spicier, F/F, mild spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSeul/pseuds/ShinSeul
Summary: Another admirer ran far away, feeding his ego with an amenable lady, leaving Lou behind.But it does not mean she will spend the night alone. Not with Magda [or you] around.





	Champagne for Two?

**Author's Note:**

> In Magda's POV

Wandering around, my eyes wandered across a sea of guest, entertaining themselves with music played by a quartet. Just like me, they are here with intentions, whether innocent or deceiving, the host seems to care less, as long as word would come like a wave to those who were uninvited about how grandiose and elaborate they have prepared this evening.

_I suppose I met every--_

“Please forgive me, Lady Lou! I would not bother you again! Spare me, please..”  
Veiling myself by the curtains, just enough to witness what is happening, I felt a soft gush of wind, implying the man had ran away; _I could not blame him either for losing my composure when fire dance around her fingertips._  
_I would too, if I were in his shoes._  
Only that his shoes danced away with another amenable lady, her giggles feeding the ego he was starved from an earlier encounter, making the mage of the Balvenka turn her head in displeasure.  
_The nerve of proposing to a woman when his eyes are easily tempted by another plate._  
_Serves him right for getting dumped._

Eyeing the refreshments beside me that are neglected as the quartet played another piece, like a little mouse, came in a butler who is refilling his station with champagne, its tiny lively bubbles whizz through the liquid, like shooting stars spiraling their way upwards just before a string of pearls rests on top.  
_This would be perfect to cheer Lady Lou._ _ Or cool her off.. I guess? _

Inch by inch, praying to the Goddess for me not to trip by my skirt, muting the noise my heels would cause with the paved flooring as I would walk slowly, with two sparkling glasses at both hands, my mind tried to come up with different ways as to how to approach her. _Should have thought about this before approaching her._ How about I will just say, _Lady Lou, may I accompany you here?_  
Or perhaps something smooth as _Would you like a drink, Lady Lou?_  
Maybe something fancy or formal as _May I have the honor to hand you a drink, my Lady?_  
_Those would not work.._  
_Ummm.._

“If you will have your filthy hands touch me one more time, I swear!”  
“Ahh! Lady Lou!”  
Trying to evade the heat from her gaze and touch, I forgot about the drinks I was about to offer for us and half of the drink spilled directly on Lady Lou’s shoes.  
_Way to extinguish a fire, Magda._  
_Only that you poured alcohol and the flame only got hotter._

“It is only you, Magda.”  
With the zephyr wind returning, I could see her hands relaxing, shoulders at ease just as mine declined too. That was close.  
Before I could even offer a half-filled toast, she took both glasses and drowned herself to it with two gulps. I don’t think that’s how drinking to works..  
“I am so sorry for spilling the drink on you, Lady Lou. Please allow me to at least dry it off.”  
Folding my knees, I reached out for my handkerchief at the corners of my dress and wished for the best that her shoes and possibly stockings would dry just as my napkin would soak in the refreshments. “I didn't mean to startle you.. I just want Lady Lou to smile tonight.”

“I don’t need any comfort. I might even turn you into a frog with you looking like that, miss Ellenstein.”  
_Please tell me Goddess that would not happen tonight._ It was only a faint whisper yet as clear as the moon tonight was her reply. _I hope I did not ruined her night more than that man.._

“Magda, will you please rise from there? You are no maid to clean my shoes. What would the others think seeing you kneeling before me?”  
_She’s right._  
“As a noble, you know how rumors circle around even if it is without context.”  
“Yes, Lord Lou.” 

Clumsily standing up, trying not to be disrespectful, I had my head hung low when it bumped into something _soft_ and rather…  
Leveling my eyes at hers, I noticed how flustered her cheeks had become, looking away as her hand that once rest by the waist traveled in front of her, from the arms to her fingertips covering both of--  
_Did I just…_

_Bumped my head at her bosoms?!_  
Heat rushed through my cheeks, the cold wind just as inutile as my hands covering both sides of my face at cooling them down..  
_Those are softer tha--_  
_Stupid brain. Why are you trying to remember how soft it is?_  


“Miss Ellenstein,” her words as soft as butter, our distance parting sensing her frame just inches away from me; “It is a lovely song, no?”  
_Am I only imagining it that Lord Lou purred thee invitation to me?_  
“Y-yes, Lord Lou!”  
“Lady Ellenstein, just for _tonight_, call me Lou.”  
Before I could even reply, she pressed herself against me, holding me with her arm around my waist, our fingers interlocked to one another. _Lady Lou.._ I could definitely _feel_ your incomparable and cushiony _breast_ against mine. And with a smile, she teased, _ my poor cheeks_; “May I have a dance with you, beautiful?”

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it, darlings.~  
I hope you liked it!  
Comment below how did you guys feel when reading it, I would really appreciate it. And if you have any tips or suggestions on how I could improve my writing, let me know too!  
Merci!


End file.
